To Lose her and Gain her Again
by PinkKitsune
Summary: Sesshomaru was bethrothed to a youkai princess. The Night they found out of their bethrothral [sp?] She was kidnapped. 55 years later, She shows up but has no memory of the past.What happens when the man comes back and Will Sesshomaru be strong enough


To Lose her and Gain her Again  
  
Disclaimer:: I dont own Inu or gang..I wish I owned Sessy but no I dont. So Dont sue me.....  
  
Pairings::Hell if I ever put inu and Kikyo together....So its Rem/Sess. Miro/Sang. Inu/Kag  
  
Reviews-  
  
None  
  
_______________________________  
  
Author Name- Stephany  
  
Author Pen- Punk Freak  
  
Real Email- antiperfectpunk57@yahoo.com  
  
Aim- FirePunkAngel  
  
Yim- antiperfectpunk57  
  
Msn Im- buffysummers57@hotmail.com  
  
________________________________  
  
Summary:: Sesshomaru was bethrothed to a female youkai princess. They were to be married when they reached the age. But she was kidnapped. Now after 55 years, She shows up..Although she doesn't remember him. And another problem, shes from the same century as Kagome. After a few battles she starts to remember but when the man who kidnapped her shows up..Will she be kidnapped again or will Sesshomaru be strong enough to save the youkai goddess? Find out! w00t! w00t!  
  
:: means Thinking  
  
" " Speaking duh..  
  
***** Point of View or Change in place  
  
[ ] means Im talking..hehe  
  
Chapter Five- [wOOt!!]   
  
My Love, My Bethrothed, My Mate to Be  
  
Dinner went by with Rin carrying most of the conversation. The seating arrangement was Sesshomaru, Rem on his right and Rin on his left. After Dinner, Rin was sent to bed while Rem followed Sesshomaru to the Study. He swung the door open while she closed them after her. She was nervous and he plus she can tell. "Sit down there."   
  
--Sessy's P.O.V.--  
  
She was driving him nuts! She was in heat and as much as he wanted to take her then and there..He couldnt. The Laws of being Bethrothed means only that if the other agrees to bed or until after you are married. ::I hate this. I hate this..But I need her to trust me..If she doesn't then..It will be hell.::  
  
"Remedy..errr Lady Rem..I have a letter from your father from about a year after you were kidnapped. Here."[Her full name is Remedy Ami Saverem]  
  
--Author's View--  
  
He handed her a scroll and she opened it. Carefully examing the writing. Her face was in his trademark stoic mask. Finally she closed it and handed it back to him. "I thank you Lord Sesshomaru." "Answer me one thing.." "Yes?" "Will you do what your father asks of you or go back to that world you were in?" "I wish to stay here..That is unless.You dont want me here." He edged closer to her and lifted her chin with his finger. "This is my answer." He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Giving into the kiss. He rested his arms at the small of her back and was in heaven. Her scent mingled with arousal as did his and he was on the verge of losing control. ::No I must..control...:: The kiss ended as they had to come for air. "Sesshoma..." They heard a scream and they both ran out the door. Coming to a stop outside Rin's room. They walked in and saw Rin Huddled on the bed sobbing. Almost like an instinct, Rem went to her side and picked her up, Rocking her gently and singing/humming a soft tune.  
  
--God is an alter. Thats shows me that you are up in the sky. And you have time to come to my heart. We are the sheep and you are the shepard. Im praying to you with faith. I want you to come to my heart. The one who died for me.--[My mommy sings that too me..But its better in Spanish.]  
  
He looked at her with soft eyes. ::Shed make a great mom..and Wife...::  
  
Rin fell asleep and she layed her down and looked to him. "I thank you...." "Thank me for what?" "Thinking I would make a great mom and wife.." She blushed and smiled. "I forgot you could read minds.." "I am sorry..I will make sure not to meddle with your thoughts. " She bowed her head and walked up to him. "Come on...I wish to send a letter to your father and mother. And talk with the seamstresses and Priest. "   
  
---  
  
She followed him to the study. He sat in the chair behind the desk while she walked to him and sat in his lap. They finished the letter and left for the seamstress.   
  
---AFTERWARDS---  
  
After everything he walked her to her room. Which was right by his. "Good night Lord Sesshom.." "Please Lady Remedy. Just call me Sesshomaru. No formalities at home or other places." "Then the same with you..Its Rem.." She leaned up and kissed his ear. "So No formalities.."  
  
She went into her room, leaving him to stare at her door. ::Oh Rem..::  
  
He walked a bit further and went into his room, Falling onto the futon/bed. Sleep claimed him easily.  
  
==End==  
  
Scene from next chap:: "Rem...I love you..I wont push into anything you arent ready for but hear me. I LOVE YOU!" She stood shocked at his outburst but her eyes returned to their softness. "I love you too Sessy-chan. And I am ready. Just be gentle." He nodded and took her hand in his, They walked to the alter and stood before the priest , Her family, his remaining family, and her friends. Plus Rin, who was the flower girl and Jaken who stood next to the priest.. She had talked him into letting InuYasha and Miroku be his best men along with his cousin. Then Shippo as the ringbearer and Kagome, Sango and a handmaiden of hers, Kashina....  
  
---  
  
wOOt!!  
  
Me/Rem::I think this is okay. I dont know if you will like it. Sessy is total OOC!  
  
Sessho:: Heh Like I would be gentle! Blah!  
  
Rem's Side:: Oh Sesshy...I know you would be!  
  
::me snicker::  
  
Sessho:: Darn Wenches  
  
::Evil looks on both the girl's faces::  
  
*A few minutes later you can see sessy tied in a hot tub with nothing on. The two girls are in a bathing suit. *  
  
Bwhahahaa!!!  
  
---  
  
I got like three  
  
Dance of Midnight Blossoms by Namiko the anime wizard [sess/kag]  
  
Angel's Voice, Hanyo's Eyes by mihoyonagi [Kag/Inu i think]  
  
I cant remember the other one..Crap  
  
Plz Read and Review. Love ya mean it  
  
-Steph 


End file.
